


The World's Savior Found Atop A Pin-Point.

by fukalen



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Not a lot of fighting though, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukalen/pseuds/fukalen
Summary: A small setback of a much larger war breaches on Fukase and Ars' lives, and they realizes more and more as time goes on. Meeting and making new friends that they trust and love...all friends that they're not supposed to, and they're at risk of death because of it. On top of that, it seems that their deceased brother is the source of it all, learned from the mouth of a demon who needs their help. It's scary, and they have no idea what to make of it, but at the feeble chance of seeing their little brother once again convinces them to go on this trip. Nagas, fairies, and everyone alike...they're affected by this war. Will the protagonists able to stop it?Background ships are tagged in order of when they show up, save from Arshio, Fukalen, and Pikorin, so not all ships are tagged yet.
Relationships: ARSLOID/YOHIOloid (Vocaloid), Fukase/Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin/Utatane Piko, Kobayashi Matcha/Masaoka Azuki
Kudos: 2





	The World's Savior Found Atop A Pin-Point.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my Fantasy AU fanfiction! This is just a prologue to it, to get me in the mood of writing it. It takes place years before the settings of Chapter 1.

The four friends tucked inside a cave, while wind blew outside, and dusted up a storm. The cold and dormant snake girl coiled beneath her girlfriend, who's hard exoskeleton would protect her from the rough sand that flew around outside, while Flower did her best to grow some vines that would protect the four until the storm passed. 

"Is everything okay over there, Flower..?" Fukase shouted, watching Flower do her best to protect everyone, and she nodded silently, waving him off.

"I'm gonna look around a bit, okay..?" He responded, "See if there's anything of interest..."

Matcha spoke up as well. "Be careful. I've heard a hot bit about demons taking house in caves like these. There's been word of an especially tall one roaming around our desert a lot, like he's looking for something..."

Finally, Flower mentioned something. "He might not be dangerous, you know."

"Well, sure, but it doesn't hurt to be careful."

"...fair. Just remember that they've got emotions and stuff, too. Sure, they've been more violent, especially towards you, lately, but..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Fukase interrupted, "don't worry. I...won't die." He took a deep breath. "Not in here."

He set off, stepping back into the darker parts of the cave. He blinked, however, the darkness not a problem for him-- his ears perking up as he listened for sounds-- any sounds...

...

...

...

...

_SMACK!!!_

And heard something he did.

Right against his leg.

When he looked down, he expected it to be a bat, or a mouse, or...something traditionally _in_ caves, but...it wasn't.

It was a little doll.

 _ **"FUKASE!!!**_ _ **"**_ That little doll cried out. **"Fukase...Fukase, Fukase, please help me, please help...something's after me, someone's after me,"**

Fukase stumbled back into the wall, the beady little eyes of the creature staring up at him as the voice seemed not to echo.

"Wh-- who are you??"

**"I, I um...I don't have a name, I forgot it, l...listen, I don't know if you'll believe me, but I'll explain later, j..just trust me!"**

The voice was one Fukase didn't recognize, either.

Suddenly, the creature froze, and clacking footsteps could be heard distantly. Fukase froze, as well, watching as the strange doll climbed up his cane, and eventually climbing under his skirt to latch onto his tail and dangle right below his butt. Glowing red eyes shone in the dark distance, and Fukase made his move, snatching up the toy in his hands, holding it tight, and running out of the deeper areas of the cave.

"Flower, fuck the sandstorm, block that path-- the one behind us, block it, we need to _get out of here,"_ the boy spoke, his voice faltering, while Flower barely paid mind. "Th- there's something coming for us, and, or. Like, not us, but this thing," he held up the toy, "and...and I don't know, just--"

Flower snapped back, saying, "just _give it to it,_ then! It's just a toy!"

**"I'm not! Listen, I can't get caught, and I will if you don't help me...it doesn't know I'm here, but it will soon, I can't outrun it, and I-- I can't go back, just...just do something!"**

Flower paused in surprise, before some more sand smacked her in the face, and she got back to making some sort of vines. However, Matcha nodded, ignoring Flower entirely. She pet Azuki on the head, before getting up and holding her hands out for Fukase. Fukase quickly passed the toy to her, then she whispered, _"no matter what, don't let the thing know where this doll is. It's...terrified, the poor thing."_ Matcha chuckled. _"After all...I can tell. Spiders can smell fear...and I've never smelled it more than from this guy, right now. Get Azuki up. She can help. She's scary."_

At that, Matcha left, and Fukase ran over to Azuki to wake her up. In the meantime, the tap-walking (thank GOD Fukase is a fox, and he knows how to run silently) got ever so closer. He supposed the thing didn't know they were here, which was good. Azuki slowly got up, and immediately, her eyes widened, spotting a source of body warmth where it absolutely shouldn't be-- in the crack that lead to deeper in the cave.

Towering in that crack was a demon, a hooded man with curled ram horns and the legs of a goat, as well as glowing red eyes that shimmered brightly. He was massive, but Azuki could combat. She watched as the demon stepped out, filling Fukase with terror, as he approached the small foxboy. Flower noticed, trying to use her vines to shield Fukase, but to no avail-- she just wasn't good enough with her powers yet.

Fukase stared into that black hood, making out the outline of their face and what seemed to be their hair color as well. Blond...yet reddish, perhaps from the shine of their eyes. Wasn't blond hair supposed to be heavenly? He stumbled back, falling into a wall, as he panted heavily, shielding his face from what he presumed to be an attack.

But nothing came.

Instead, a heavily accented voice spoke up-- _"A fox..."_ But that was all he could say. Threatening rattling soon filled the cave, and he jolted around, and Azuki made her attack, long fangs piercing right through his hood and into his throat, a loud, ear-piercing shriek echoing through the cave. Yet to Fukase, it sounded familiar... He watched as Azuki's bright orange tail wrapped around the demon's body, and then winced as he heard a loud CRACK resonate. Another shriek from the demon, and tears quickly flooded Fukase's face as he listened to the pain this demon was going to. She relented, then dragged him to the corner of the cave, while Fukase watched in horror, clear as day, as the poor guy was dragged by his snapped left arm. He cried and screamed, and Azuki paid no mind, while Fukase silently sobbed.

He _hated_ the sounds of that kind of suffering. Even if he was about to experience it himself, had Azuki not butt in.

...he'd just sleep and forget about it when he got home.


End file.
